


Bricks

by WellDressedAnon



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDressedAnon/pseuds/WellDressedAnon
Summary: Who are the heroes? Who are the enemies?Is anything real? Does anything matter? Is it worth it?How do we make things better for ourselves? How do we make things better for everyone?What's the truth? What's stopping us from seeing it?Are these even the right questions?What am I supposed to do?





	Bricks

Well, here we are.

This isn’t what I wanted to do, originally. But that doesn’t really matter. It’s not like it’s going to taint the things I still want to do. At least, I don’t think it will.

… It actually might.

But screw it.

These stories have been told so many times, roughly twenty-six-thousand times as of now, in fact, which means two main things. The first is that I already have some toys to play with. The second is that they need a new spin to really be interesting.

If this is what I’m gonna do, I’m hoping I can start by following these formulas everyone’s already developed, then find some untapped source of creative fluid.

I already have some ideas.

Not sure how unique they are. Not sure anybody is going to give a flying fuck.

Actually, I’m not sure of much at all.

But there are a few things I am pretty certain of.

  1. Teriyaki is awesome.
  2. I will die and some point in the not-too-distant future.
  3. I want all the teriyaki in my mouth and all the glory I can get before no. 2.



Is this going to take care of no. 3? I highly doubt it. Can’t see writing getting me rice or chicken covered in that sweet, sweet goodness. but you need to start somewhere, right? Gotta exercise those creative muscles somehow.

These stories are as good a place as any other I can think of.

So, what the hell. Let's get this show on the road.


End file.
